bleachfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Galeria:Tōshirō Hitsugaya
Galeria Hitsugayi z anime Obrazki profilowe Ep363 Hitsugaya.png|Tōshirō Hitsugaya. O24 Hitsugaya na zebraniu.png|Tōshirō podczas inwazji Ryoka. Hitsugayatoshiro.png Od35 Hitsugaya.png O303 Profilowe Toshiro.png|Kapitan Hitsugaya. Ep362 Hitsugaya.png Historia Mały Hitsugaya.jpg|Młody Tōshirō w Rukongai. Hitsugaya spotyka Rangiku.jpg|Pierwsze spotkanie Hitsugayi z Rangiku. Soul Society O24 Yamamoto, Sui-Feng, Unohana, Aizen, Byakuya, Komamura, Shunsui, Tosen, Hitsugaya, Zaraki i Mayuri na spotkaniu.png|Hitsugaya obecnny na zebraniu kapitanów. O25 Sui-Feng, Retsu, Shunsui, Hitsugaya, Mayuri, Ichimaru, Zaraki i Tosen otrzymują alarm.png|Kapitanowie zostają poinformowani o wtargnięciu Ryoka. O25 Hitsugaya podsłuchuje rozmowę Aizena i Gina.png|Hitsugaya podsłuchuje rozmowę Gina z Aizenem. Hitsugaya05.jpg|Tōshiro ostrzegający Hinamori przed Ginem. Izuru & Momo fight interrupted.jpg|Hitsugaya powstrzymujący Kirę i Hinamori. Momo_Hinamori_arrested.jpg|Momo złapana za uwalnianie Shikai w Seiretei. Gin Vs Toshiro.jpg|Tōshirō walczący z Ginem. Hitsugaya bada okoliczności śmierci Centrali 46.jpg|Hitsugaya odkrywający śmierć Centrali 46. HitsugayaFigthingAizen.jpg|Hitsugaya starający się walczyć z Aizenem. Bount (tylko anime) HitsugayaSendsTeam.png|Hitsugaya mówi by pokonać Bount w Świecie Żywych. Bleach - 104 - Large 22.jpg|Tōshirō i Gō krzyżują bronie. Arrancar O114 Abarai, Madarame, Ayasegawa, Rangiku i Hitsugaya w Liceum Karakura.png|Hitsugaya przybywa z zespołem. Hits...jpg|Hitsugaya kontra Shawlong. Hitsugaya talking with Hinamori.png|Tōshirō rozmawia z Hinamori. Jinzen Hitsugaya Madarame.png|Ikkaku i Hitsugaya używają Jinzen. Od139 Osłona.png|Hitsugaya używa tarczy ze skrzydeł. HitsugayaVsLuppiSevenTenticles.jpg|Hitsugaya broni się przed mackami Luppiego. Nowy kapitan Shūsuke Amagai (tylko anime) HitsugayaYellsRangiku.png|Hitsugaya krzyczy na Rangiku za zniszczone papiery. HitsugayaAmagai.png|Hitsugaya i Amagai krzyżują miecze. HitsugayaByakuyaArrive.png|Hitsugaya i Byakuya przybywają pokonać Amagaia. Sztuczna Karakura O221 Hitsugaya kontra Harribel.png|Tōshiro kontra Tier Harribel. Daiguren Hyōrinmaru.jpg|Bankai - Daiguren Hyōrinmaru. Harribel Attacks Bankai Hitsugaya.jpg|Hitsugaya zaatakowany przez Tier. Hitsugaya cut in half.jpg|Lodowy klon Tōshirō przecięty przez Harribel. Tensō Jūrin power.jpg|Moc Hyōrinmaru - Tensō Jūrin. Bleach - 282 - Large 22.jpg|Lisa i Hiyori walczą z Hitsugayą przeciwko Tier. Hitsugaya Shikai.jpg|Hyōten Hyakkasō. O293 Siły Gotei 13 i Visoredów wspierają Ichigo.PNG|Gotei 13 i Visoredzi stają w obronie Kurosakiego. O293 Visoredzi i Gotei 13 ślubują chronić Ichigo.png|Połączone siły Gotei 13 i Visoredów szykują się do ataku na Aizena. O293 Toshiro przebija Aizena.png|Hitsugaya myśli, że przebił Aizena... O293 Toshiro przebija Hinamori.png|...ale to była Hinamori. O294 Aizen eliminuje Sui-Feng, Hirako, Hitsugayę i Kyoraku.png|Suì-Fēng, Shinji Hirako, Shunsui Kyōraku oraz Tōshirō Hitsugaya zostają unieszkodliwieni przez Sōsuke. O303 Toshiro rozgląda się za swoją podkomendną.png|Kapitan Hitsugaya rozgląda się za swoją zbiegłą podkomendną. Nieznane opowieści Zanpakutō (tylko anime) UkitakeMuramasa.png|Ukitake i Hitsugaya patrzą, jak pojawia się Muramasa. E239 Toshiro and Hyorinmaru.jpg|Tōshirō stara się odzyskać Hyōrinmaru. Hitsugaya fights Hyōrinmaru (spirit).jpg|Zamrożeni Hyōrinmaru i Hitsugaya. Bestialskie miecze (tylko anime) HitsugayaAnnoyed.png|Hitsugaya na przyjęciu. Inwazja armii Gotei 13 (tylko anime) E317 Inaba Akon Hitsugaya Shunsui.png|Inaba raportuje zapis z Dangai Hitsugayi. E317 Hitsugaya arrest Ichigo.png|Hitsugaya aresztuje Ichigo. Toshirobeingstabbed.jpg|Hitsugaya zaatakowany przez Reigai dwóch Hinamori. Ep328ZarakiHitsugaya.png|Kenpachi i Hitsugaya konfrontują się z Inabą. Ep328HitsugayaOwnAttack.png|Hitsugaya zaatakowany przez swój atak. Hitsugaya ambushed by Reigai-Byakuya.png|Hitsugaya zaatakowany przez Reigai Byakuyi. Zaginiony Przedstawiciel Shinigami Odc361 Powrót Gotei 13.png|Powrót Shinigami. Odc361 Gotei 13.png|Przybycie Gotei 13. Ep361 Walka.png|Hitsugaya i inni członkowie Gotei 13 przybywają Ichigo na odsiecz. Odc362 Gotei 13.png|Ichigo rozmawia z przyjaciółmi. Ep362 Yukio Toshiro.png|Hitsugaya kontra Yukio. Ep363 Twarz Yukio.png|Yukio mówi do Tōshirō z biura. Ep363 Potwory.png|Potwory atakują kapitana. Ep363 Pułapka.png|Yukio wpada we własną pułapkę. Ep363 Ratunek.png|Tōshirō ratuje Hansa. Ep363 Uwięziony.png|Yukio uratowany i wzięty jako zakładnik. Ep365 Więzień.png|Yukio jako więzień. Ep365 Groźba.png|Hitsugaya grozi Hansowi. Ep362 Zmartwychwstanie.png|Ichigo i przedstawiciele Soul Society. Odc366 Wracamy.png|Gotei 13 wykonało zadanie i wraca do Soul Society. Odc366 Ichigo w Soul Society.png|Ichigo przywitany w Soul Society. Ep366 Ichigo chce ciało Ginjo.png|Ichigo przybywa po ciało Ginjō. Omake O17 Hitsugaya w Najwyższym Ilustrowanym Przewodniku Shinigami Kona-sama.png|Hitsugaya w Najwyższym Ilustrowanym Przewodniku Shinigami Kona-sama. Galeria Hitsugayi z mangi Historia R529 Isshin i Toushirou.png|Isshin podnosi Hitsugayę. UnitedFrontChap388.png|Visoredzi i Shinigami stają naprzeciw Aizena. R102 Okładka.png|Kapitan Hitsugaya na okładce 102. rozdziału. Hyorinmaru.jpg|Hitsugaya na okładce 132. rozdziału. R-16 Okładka.png|Tōshirō w latach młodości na okłądce -16. rozdziału. R200 Okładka.png|Kapitan na okładce 200. rozdziału. R232 Kolorowa strona.jpg|Hitsugaya na kolorowej stronie 232. rozdziału. R329 Okładka.jpg|Mały kapitan na okładce 329. rozdziału. R330 Okładka.jpg|Zderzone ostrza mieczy na okładce 330. rozdziału. R379 Weekly Shōnen Jump 2.jpg|Orihime, Rukia, Renji, Tōshirō, Uryū, Ichigo i Rangiku na jednej ze stron Weekly Shōnen Jump. Bleach 391 cover Hitsugaya.png|Hitsugaya na okładce 391. rozdziału. Cd7.jpg|Tōshiro na CD Bleach Beat Collection. Zaginiony Przedstawiciel Shinigami R460 Przybycie Shinigami.png|Ikkaku, Zaraki, Hitsugaya, Byakuya i Renji przybywają na scenę. Hitsugaya traps Yukio in his own attack.png|Hitsugaya więzi Yukio w jego własnej pułapce. 466p11 Monsters.png|Hitsugaya goniony przez potwory. R496s3 Weekly Shōnen Jump.jpg|Ichigo, Ikkaku, Zaraki, Rukia, Renji, Byakuya i Hitsugaya na jednej ze stron Weekly Shōnen Jump. Frozen Yukio.png|Zamrożony Yukio. C473p7.png|Hitsugaya i uwięziony Yukio. Tysiącletnia Krwawa Wojna R488 Kapitanowie Gotei 13 poznają tożsamość nieprzyjaciela.png|Kapitanowie Gotei 13 dowiadują się, iż nieprzyjacielem nastającym na pokój w Seireitei są Quincy. R512 Okładka.png|Tōshirō wraz z innymi Shinigami jest świadkiem przybycia Ichigo do Soul Society na okładce 512. rozdziału. R494 Okładka 1.jpg|Hitsugaya na okładce 494. rozdziału. R516 Tenchuren spada przed Ichigo, Ukitake, Kyoraku, Retsu, Toshiro i Komamurą.png|Ichigo i kapitanowie oglądają przybycie Oddziału 0. R534 Okładka.png|Rangiku, Tōshirō i Masaki na okładce 534. rozdziału. R538 Trening Hitsugayi.png|Trening szermierki. R546 TKW.png|Okładka 547.rozdziału. R547 Rangiku i Tōshirō.png|Hitsugaya i Rangiku konfrontują się z Wandenreich. R548 cover.png|Hitsugaya na okładce 548. rozdziału. R548 Atak Toshiro.png|Nowa technika Hitsugayi. R549 rzekome zwycięstwo Hitsugayi i Matsumoto.png|Hitsugaya i Matsumoto po rzekomym triumfie. R549 Okładka.png|Hitsugaya na okładce 549. rozdziału. R549 Bazz-B powraca.png|Hitsugaya odwraca się w stronę Bazz-B. R550 Okładka.png|Hitsugaya na okładce 550. rozdziału. R550 Lodowa ściana.png|Hitsugaya tworzący lodową ścianę. R550 Hitsugaya przebity.png|Hitsugaya przebity przez Bazz-B. R551 Bazz-B przełamuje Rokui Hyoketsujin.png|Hitsugaya ogląda zniszczenie swojej techniki. R551 ranny Hitsugaya.png|Hitsugaya raniony przez Bazz-B. R551 Przybycie Canga.png|Hitsugaya leżący przed przeciwnikami. R552 Okładka.png|Okładka 552. rozdziału. R552 Cang Du stojący nad poległymi.png|Poległy Hitsugaya i Matsumoto leżący przed Cangiem. R553 powrót Hitsugayi.png|Hitsugaya odzyskuje Bankai. R553 Okładka.png|Hitsugaya na okładce 553. rozdziału. R553 Hitsugaya odpiera atak Cang Du.png|Hitsugaya atakowany przez Cang Du. R553 Cang Du w walce wręcz.png|Cang Du kopie przeciwnika. R553 Bankai Hitsugayi przywrócony.png|Hitsugaya odzyskuje Bankai. R553 Cang Du uwięziony w lodzie.png|Hitsugaya więzi Cang Du w lodowym krzyżu. R554 Hitsugaya opada z sił.png|Hitsugaya upada po walce. R554 Okładka.png|Hirsugaya na okładce 554. rozdziału. R591 Hitsugaya zombie.png|Tōshirō zombie. R592 Okładka.png|Hitsugaya jako zombie na okładce 592. rozdziału. R592 Dźgnięty.png|Ikkaku pokonany przez zombie-kapitana. R592 Hitsugaya tnie Yumichikę.jpg|Hitsugaya tnie Yumichikę. R593 Okładka.png|Hitsugaya na okładce 593. rozdziału. R593 Mayuri kontra Hitsugaya.png|Rozmowa Hitsugayi i Mayuriego. R593 Hitsugaya upada.png|Sparaliżowany Tōshirō upada. R594 Okładka.png|Cierpiący Tōshirō na okładce 594. rozdziału. R644 W kapsułach.png|Rangiku i Hitsugaya w leczniczych kapsułach. R644 Żywy.png|Kapitan znów wśród żywych. R644 Arigato.png|Hitsugaya dziękuje Mayuriemu. R658 Zimowy Mundurek Tōshirō.png|Tōshirō pojawia się na polu walki. R659 Daiguren Hyōrinmaru.png|Hitsugaya używa Bankai w walce z Gerardem. R667 Próba powstrzymania.PNG|Hitsugaya próbuje powstrzymać Kenpachiego. R668 Gadka Szmatka.PNG|Byakuya idący do Hitsugayi. R668 Sio.PNG|Kenpachi uderza kapitana. R670 Przystopuj kolego.PNG|Kuchiki zatrzymuje Tōshirō. R670 Gerardzilla przecięta.PNG|Przecięty Gerard na tle kapitanów. R670 Okładka.png|Młody dowódca na okładce 670. rozdziału. R671 Okładka.png|Tōshirō przechodzi transformację na okładce 671. rozdziału. R671 Aleś urósł.PNG|Tōshirō w formie Dojrzałego Hyōrinmaru. R671 I po mieczu.PNG|Hitsugaya przecina ostrze Gerarda. R671 四界氷結.png|Hitsugaya zamraża Gerarda przy pomocy Shikai Hyōketsu. R671 Brrrrr.PNG|Kolos łapie kapitana. R672 Złapałem cie.PNG|Byakuya łapie zmęczonego Hitsugaye. R674 Wróciłem skarbie.PNG|Kapitan Kuchiki powraca. R680 Upadek Kolosa.PNG|Kapitan na tle upadającego rywala. Epilog R685 Nowy skład Gotei 13.png|Tosiek na ceremonii przyjęcia Rukii. Galeria Hitsugayi z filmów DiamondDust Rebellion Kusaka and toshiro.png|Tōshirō Hitsugaya i Sōjirō w młodości. Hitsugaya objects to the central 46.png|Hitsugaya i Kusaka w Central 46. Unmasking kusaka.png|Tōshirō i Kusaka. Hitsugaya turns on kusaka2.png|Kusaka rozmawia z Hitsugayą. TDDR Hitsugaya kontra Kusaka.jpg|Kusaka zderza się z Tōshirō. Hitsugaya kills kusaka again.jpg|Kusaka przebity przez Tōshirō. Hitsugayakusakafriendsforever.jpg|Sōjirō umiera przy Hitsygayi. Hitsugaya and Oin.JPG|Hitsugaya trzyma Królewską Pieczęć. Jigoku-hen Hitsugaya_zdenerwowany.png|Hitsugaya gotowy do zaatakowania Ichigo. Animacje z Hitsugayą Soul Society Hyorinmaru.gif|Specjalna zdolność Hyōrinmaru. 10chitsugayashikaihj3.gif|Shikai Tōshirō TensōJūrin.gif|Tensō Jūrin. Arrancar Ryūsenka.gif|Ryūsenka. Sztuczna Karakura SennenHyoro.gif|Sennen Hyōrō. HyotenHyakkaso.gif|Hyōten Hyakkasō. HyoryuSenbi.gif|Tōshirō używający Hyōryū Senbi po Zekku. ZanhyōNingyō.gif|Zanhyō Ningyō. TensōJūrin1.gif|Tensō Jūrin w Bankai. GunchoTsurara.gif|Guncho Tsurara. Regeneracja Bankai.gif|Regeneracja Bankai. Nieznane opowieści Zanpakutō (tylko anime) Hitsugaya Hado.gif|Tōshirō używa Shakkahō. Daiguren Hyorinmaru.gif|Bankai kapitana 10. Oddziału Kategoria:Galerie